A new side of Christmas
by HauntedScythe
Summary: This is a one shot special for christmas. I hope you like it :D


**Hello everyone this is a little christmas special**

**Disclaimer: I do no own Danny Phantom or Teen Titans**

**Danny POV**

I sat on a giant fluffy cushion with my girlfriend in my lap.

Amused we watched how Beastboy, Cyborg and Starfire eagerly decorated the christmas tree and chattered happy. Robin, Valerie, Jazz, Sam and Tucker sat on the couch and were watching the news.

I got distracted when my girlfriend snuggled closer to me and my smile got even wider.

„You know Rae, if you wanna come any closer than you already are, you would have to phase into me.", I whispered in her ear.

Her cheeks flushed red and she giggled a bit.

„Charming as always.", she said with a big smile and a sarcastic tone under her voice.

I brought my right hand up under her chin and rose her head so we could lock eyes. I began to sink into her beautiful violet eyes and leaned towards her. She closed her eyes in anticipation and our lips connected.

I could feel her everything.

Our warmth as our lips touched.

The electricity that began to flow in between us.

Our passion as we began to forget everything around us.

Our tongues as they began entwine each other.

To my disappointment we were ripped out of our little world as I heard a nervous giggle near us.

Rae and I pulled away from each other and saw that everyone in the room was watching us and the giggling came from Dani, who was floating near us. Both of us were as red as a tomato.

„What?", I stammered a bit confused, which only ended up in giggle from everyone in the room.

No one said anything, only giving us knowing looks. Though Sam frowned a bit.

„Say how about we take a walk till everything is ready?", Rae whispered in my ear and I nodded.

„So then guys. We are going for a short walk... this is a bit to awkward.", I told them.

„Hey don't forget that you are the cook for this evening.", Robin shouted as Rae and I teleported out of the tower.

**Raven POV**

We landed in a alleyway near the mall. I smiled at his choice of destination for our _walk_.

Before I knew him, I would have avoided places like this. But since we met and even more since we became a couple, things changed.

As long as I was close to him or even just in reach of his mind, my powers were balanced. Nothing could make them go rampage.

I loved everythign about him, so I decided to snuggle up to him and I got an immediate response when he put his arm around me and hold me close.

I looked up to him and smiled. Then we went to the mall, not letting go of each other. The people eyed us curious and began to whisper behind their hands.

„_Guess it already became gossip gold that we are dating."_, Danny said over our telepathic link.

I looked up to him and my eyes met his shining violet eyes.

„_Yeah probably... bu__t__ you know, I'm still not used to your new eyes."_, I answered.

„_Yeah... me neither. I still feel a bit cranky because of Trigon's power"_

„_You shouldn't have taken that blow from him to protect me. You were lucky to survive that."_, I said as I remembered what happened during my 16 birthday just 2 weeks ago. **(AN: Yeah I changed her birthday, so it would fit this christmas special)**

Soon we reached the festive decorated mall. I loved it here. The smell of incense, cookies and baked apples filled the air.

I felt like I was in paradise and I could feel that Danny shared my feelings.

During our walk I didn't even notice how time passed until Danny tipped me on the shoulder.

„Hey Rae. I think we should get going. I already send a duplicate back to the tower to start with the cooking but I can feel him becoming unstable.", he said.

I nodded and he offered me a hand, which I took grateful, to touch him again. The next thing I knew, we were standing in the hallway in front of the common room.

**Danny POV**

After I transported us back to the tower, we went back into the common room.

A big smile widened on my face as I saw the others. They didn't notice our return, they jus stared in awe as three Danny's were occupying the kitchen and cooking different stuff. Handing each other things they would need without even looking up from their work.

I went over to them putting on a apron, from the back of a chair. I joined my duplicates and made one of them vanish, to stabilize the other two. Time began to fly, as we cooked the christmas meal.

As soon as we finished cooking, one me began to decorate the table, another me went to get the presents with Cyborg and Dani and I arranged the food on the plates.

After everyone gathered we sat at the table and began to eat. We chatted about usual stuff.

Beating up criminals.

Love.

The weather.

Nothing unsual.

„_You know Rae this isn't my kind of event."_, I thought.

„_Yeah mine neither. But what can we do? It's not like they will let us get away."_, Rae answered.

„_I think I have a idea for that."_, I snickered.

I stood up, took an empty plate and went to the kitchen to refill it. While walking there I nodded for Rae to follow me and she did. Nobody seemed to be curious about both of us going to refill a plate, in fact they were totally caught up in the conversation and didn't notice our disappearance.

In the kitchen we crouched and I made two duplicates. One looking like me and one looking like Raven.

The duplicates refilled the plate, giggled a bit and went back to the group. With that I took Raven's hand, turned us invisible and we phased out of the room up to the roof.

There we stood in the snow and looked at Jump. It glittered in the night.

„You know it's getting quite chilly out here.", Raven stated and I smiled.

Again I took her hand and we phased back inside and went to her room. There we sat on her bed.

I saw how she was shivering and I knew just the way to warm her up again.

She must have noticed my devious smile because she blushed and tried to get away but it was to late. I grabbed her and pulled her onto the bed, under the blankets and wrapped my arms around her. She blushed like a lighthouse.

„What are doing?", she asked, trying to mask her embarassment and failing big time.

„You were cold so I figure this would be the fastest and most comfortable way to warm you up again.", I gave her an innocent look.

She was silent for a minute, only looking up to me.

„You are one devious bastard.", she snickered and pushed me over, so that I lain on my back now.

Slowly she slipped on top of me and literally sat right under my chest. She smiled devious, took of her cloak and threw it to the side. Then she pressed her chest against mine and I could feel her warm breath near my ear.

„You are quite daring for someone usually so quite.", I whispered and put my arm around her waist.

Her reaction can immediate as she snuggled up to me and wrapped her leg around mine.

**Raven POV**

We lain there for hours and cuddled, when my noticed a black packet with a white tie.

„Danny what is that?"

He looked at the packet and smiled.

„It's your christmas present."

„But I don't have anything for you.", I answered a bit depressed.

„Don't worry about it, I already got my present.", to prove his point he caressed my cheek.

I reached for my present and opened it carefully. In it was a silver necklage with a violet stone. The stone gave me a feeling like it was alive.

It had a pulse.

„What is this stone? I'ver never seen one like this.", I was curious.

„I thought a normal present would be to old fashioned so I made a _life shard_.", he explained.

„A what?"

„A life shard. I formed it out of my own life force. It will let you always know where I am and what condition I'm in.", he paused as he must have seen my stunned look.

„I thought it would be the best present I could give you, since christmas isn't about cheap stuff and good food but love and unity. Though this is probably the first christmas I even cared enough to make a present to someone.", he smiled sheepish, while he put it around my neck.

„You showoff. Don't try to play smart with me, but thanks for the necklage. It's beautiful.", I said and kissed him on the lips.

„I think I'm starting to like this holiday.", we both thought and smiled. We lain back down and cuddled for the rest of the night.

**So everyone this was my little christmas special. I hope you liked it. I wish you all a merry christmas.**


End file.
